powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Air Manipulation, see here. The power to''' manipulate air'. Sub-power of Gas Manipulation. Also Called * Air Control * Anemokinesis * Aerokinesis * Airbending * Aerogensis * Wind Control * Wind Manipulation * Wind Release/Fūton Capabilities Users can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. They are able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Applications * Create/generate air and manipulate all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. ** Draw power from natural disasters such as whirlwinds, tornadoes, or typhoons. * Air Attacks * Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Atmospheric Adaptation * Electrical Resistance by using the air to insulate electricity. * Various forms of traveling: ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Levitation * Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. Techniques * Air Aura * Air Portal Creation * Aerokinetic Combat * Aeroportation * Air Mimicry * Bubble Generation * Cyclone Spinning spin in a tornado-like manner. * Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionizations in order to produce electricity. * Enhanced Breath exhale/inhale with super-human strength. ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Speed by Augmenting the force of Thrust to reduce Drag. * Healing Wind * Manipulate oxygen, nitrogen and other air-based elements and compounds. ** Create a fireproof shield by being surrounded in Carbon Dioxide ** Remove oxygen to suffocate opponents, as well as prevent fire-based abilities from working. * Razor Wind * Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors * Sound Absorption by keeping air still. * Vacuum Variations * Air Embodiment * Bubble Manipulation * Cold Air Manipulation * Dark Wind Manipulation * Hot Air Manipulation * Pure Wind Manipulation * Smoke Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation * Void Manipulation Associations * Aerial Adaptation * Aerial Combat Mastery * Bubble Generation * Erosion Manipulation * Illusion Manipulation by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. * Oxygen Independence * Periodic Table Powers elements of air. * Plasma Manipulation by compressing the air. * Sky Manipulation * Because sound travels through air, it is possible to develop Sound Manipulation Limitations * Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. * Can’t control air temperature, unless one has Hot-Air or Cold Air Manipulation. * May be unable creating air, being limited to manipulating already existing one. * Hardly any affect on the solid items, at least in the short term. * May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. * Higher level Electricity Manipulation users can use electrons to detonate the various compound molecules within the air, overwhelming the user. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Gas Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Nature Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers